castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Slytherinisforver/Adding New Cats Articles
This blog tutorial is assuming no prior knowledge of templates and editing. If you have prior knowledge it will probably explain some things you already know. If you have any suggestions/feedback/extra questions please leave them in the comments below ^^ When there is a new cat, more than just a page has to be created for them. There are many templates that have to be edited as well (but it used to be many more), and you have to know what each of them does and how they work. This whole process is what I'm here to explain! I'll be explaining it in the order I normally do it, but it does not have to be done in this order for creating the page AFTER editing the templates (that's probably a good idea otherwise the page will look weird for a while) and editing all the info into each template at once, rather than by each cat (less edits and faster). But first, what is a template? A template is called on a page with two curly brackets around the template name ( ). This tells the page to grab the info on the template page, and put it on the other page. This is helpful when you want consistency, and for ease of editing if you make a spelling error in the template, you just need to edit the template and that updates it on all pages where the template is. If you c/p on all pages, you will need to go back and edit all pages... What info depends on the template, and sometimes variables. Some templates are designed to come up with an error message if you don't put in variables of the templates discussed here do this, others have a default value that isn't an error/don't need variables. I'll be explaining what templates pass what info to the cat pages, and what you need to change, so don't worry about trying to figure that out ^^ =The Templates= Note: the Cat Nav templates aren't currently included because I forgot! They will be added later ^^' When adding a new cat you must add their info to a minimum of SIX templates for their page to be displayed normally. If they're an event cat, or it is a new event you must edit more templates for their page to display normally. Minimum Templates for ALL Cat Pages * Template:Cat info * Template:Book * Template:Skills1 * Template:Skills2 * Template:Traits * Template:Ember Template you don't need to edit, but must understand (for ALL Cat Pages) * Template:Rarity Extra Template For ALL Event Cats * Template:LTO Extra Template when Event is New * Template:Event With that over with, let's explain the individual templates in more detail, and what you have to add/understand! =Cat info ( )= |Skill2= |Trait= |Added=1.0}} The cat info template is the template that controls what is in the info box on the side of the page. The infobox CAN'T be edited on the page, the info must be put into the template. This template calls on a different template, Template:Cat infobox for the info box. This template is just the information that goes in the info box. So what do you have to add? }}} |Conan = |Skill2= |Trait= |Added=1.0}} Here is an excerpt from the top of the code. It may look scary, but it is actually quite simple once you know what it means! You don't need to worry about the switch part, it is just checking the page name to see if it matches any "| name" values. So more simply: |[Name of Cat Page = |Skill2= |Trait= |Added=they were added}} If the cat's name isn't known, we put appropriate placeholder names. Eg: the Reputation cats are Rep Cat 1, 2 and 3; Event Alchemy cats are 'Unknown Event Alchemy Cat 1' etc etc. If nothing about their distribution is known, they are simply "???". Normally though, we are able to find out the name before editing the templates. [For gender, if it hasn't been confirmed by the Hero Book/News/Dialogue (less reliable)/a Dev post PLEASE put "Unknown" to avoid an edit war, despite your opinion on what their gender may be. If it's been confirmed by dev social media, put their gender then "to post Post stating cat's gender" right after it so people know where you got your info. See also Gender in the Book template section for more info] Role is a thing unique to wikia, not in-game. Role is... what their role is in the guild/what they are? Normally it references something in their Hero Book entry = Knight, One of their lines = *Fancy* Mage, their appearance Norris = Chicken, a Storyline (Main Quest/Event) = Explosives Expert, one of their references = Krampus, something said by the devs on Social media... Pretty much anything so long as it fits. So a very obscure reference, that doesn't have much proof or evidence wouldn't be very good. Generally just leave it as "Unknown" and feel free to go back and fill in all the Unknowns if you feel particularly creative ;) If you're unsure when a cat was Added, leave it as (?) and someone will go back over and fill it in for you. Preferably also mention to someone (hi) that this is what you have done 'cos it's possible it may be missed until the info is hard to obtain ^^' Where do you add the cats? Right now, there's one with "#default" at the bottom. Put the new cats in-between #default and the last added cat. Later there may be some actual order when I'm not lazy. At the VERY VERY bottom of the page, there's This template comprises of a list of all existing infobox parameters for all known cats, as of August 10, 2019 (v2.7.11). (but possibly with different info, depending on when you're reading this) This section is surrounded by a tag because when you call this template on the actual cat pages, you don't want this info to go on them X) So it's included on the template PAGE, and you can see it when you're looking at the page, but isn't part of the actual template. When you call the template it the info in the pages is ignored. It's useful for the edit date and version info, so you (in theory) don't have to open the history and can just glance through to see when the templates where last edited. So please try and remember to edit that! It's kinda useful :,) =Book ( )= This template generates the "Conan is a Common Cat in the Castle Cats game. He is the 1st cat in the Hero Book." at the top of the page. [Remember it as it's the info in the Hero Book] That way we don't have to edit every page when there's a massive gender reveal, or new cats are added in the hero book. This template is unique of all of them, in that you have to put info into THREE places for it to not display errors. Yes, THREE. It's really easy to forgot (since it is the only one where info is in more than one place) so I'm emphasizing that. This is also where it changes a little too, as this is the first template where you have multiple cats with the same info... For that, you have to understand something first, so I'll give a brief explanation: |Gatsby |Eve = Rare Mew Year's Eve |Jadis |Rocket |Olivia = Mythic Mew Year's Eve Purchase [If you don't understand HTML comments, "" is a comment. This means it is not part of the code and will not be seen the page (or be part of the template, like ). You will only see it in the code. They're meant to make the code easier to understand/divide the code into sections. Sometimes code might be commented out if you want to keep it there, but not have it do anything incorrect info, needs to be updated but don't have time so you comment it all out for someone to do later BUT THAT'S NOT RELEVANT LET'S GET BACK ON TRACK] What is this really doing? Are there only two cats with values?! No, all of the cats have values. It's an easier, nicer and quicker way of saying |Gatsby = Rare Mew Year's Eve |Eve = Rare Mew Year's Eve |Jadis = Mythic Mew Year's Eve Purchase |Rocket = Mythic Mew Year's Eve Purchase |Olivia = Mythic Mew Year's Eve Purchase The first one is like saying "For page Gatsby, Eve: Rare Mew Year's Eve; For page Jadis, Rocket, Olivia: Mythic Mew Year's Eve Purchase" and the second one is like saying "For page Gastby: Rare Mew Year's Eve; For page Eve: Rare Mew Year's Eve; For page Jadis: Mythic Mew Year's Eve Purchase; For page Rocket: Mythic Mew Year's Eve Purchase; For page Olivia: Mythic Mew Year's Eve Purchase". You just repeat yourself a bit on the second one when you don't need to. So if you wanna assign the same info to multiple things, in the templates just all the multiple things together going down the page, and put the "= info" on the bottom one. With that over with, let's look at the three sections of the template separately. Rarity "Conan is a Common Cat in the Castle Cats game. He is the 1st cat in the Hero Book." This part is the info for the part in bold. Rarity includes both the cat's rarity, AND its distribution method they're a box cat. The rarities are Common, Rare, Mythic and Legendary. They go first common [x] What comes next depends on whether they're an event cat or not. Non-Event Next & Last for non event cats... * If they're a box cat, put nothing * If they're an Alchemy cat, put "Alchemy" on the end "Common Alchemy", "Rare Alchemy", "Mythic Alchemy", "Legendary Alchemy" * If they're a calendar cat, put "Calendar" on the end "Common Calendar" * If they're something else uncommon this is the case, normally Box/Alchemy, put your best guess (be aware it may be changed) and/or ask for assistance in naming Minty Heart = "Rare Facebook"; Rep Cats = "Mythic Reputation Chest" You are normally putting them into already made sections though X) But here's how the naming works Event Next for Event cats is the name of the event which they came from. There are many events so I won't list them all should see them all in the template anyway, they've all got comment headers. The only ones that are under "miscellaneous" are the really obscure ones X) Like from events that haven't come back, or Minty Heart who comes from inviting friends, but hopefully it's straightforward it's just the name of the event. Unless it is a new event too, you're normally just adding them into sections already made. Next is how you get them. *If they're a box cat this is blank, they're just a "Rarity Event". *If they're an Alchemy cat, put "Alchemy" *If they're a cat you buy with money/gems, put "Purchase" So all this strings together to make "Rarity Event of obtaining" "Mythic Valentines Purchase"; "Rare Spring Festival Alchemy" etc etc If a cat has changed in the way it is available between events Sabrina. Was a box cat in Halloween 2016/2017 and Anniversary 2017, then a gem cat in Halloween 2018, the original method remains as the method of 'how you get them' in this template. ---- Where to add the new cats into each section? Again, it's at the end. Say it was Valentines 2019 and I was adding the new cats ignoring that one of these is a mid event cat. I look for a comment header "Valentines" and I find the current info... |Purrcis |Julio = Rare Valentine Alchemy |Oakenbeard |Gruna Barkle = Mythic Valentine Alchemy |Gordon = Rare Valentine Purchase |Amortina |Charmer = Mythic Valentine Purchase I need to add 2 Mythic Alchemy & Azel and 2 Mythic Purchase & Rich The new updated one would look like this: |Purrcis |Julio = Rare Valentine Alchemy |Oakenbeard |Gruna Barkle |Angdra |Azel = Mythic Valentine Alchemy |Gordon = Rare Valentine Purchase |Amortina |Charmer |Venus |Rich = Mythic Valentine Purchase I have added the info below the previous [and importantly, moved the "= (rarity event method)" down to the now last cat who has this rarity/event/method]. I personally prefer to do it order of the Hero Book too, because it makes sense to me BUT this is not compulsory. Gender "Conan is a Common Cat in the Castle Cats game. He is the 1st cat in the Hero Book." This part gives info for the part in bold. For this one there are four possible sections to put each cat into: "Known/Provable Male", "Know/Provable Female", "Other" and "Currently Unknown or Unprovable". They are all comment headers. If a cat is know/provable to be a gender, it means that their gender has been stated (through use of gender pronouns) in one of more of these places... order of what you should go with, best to least best *Hero Book EVERYTHING ELSE, GO WITH THIS ONE ALWAYS IF IT'S THERE *In-game News *Dev's Social Media *Quest Dialogue that is potentially inaccurate, 'cos it may be a character's perception of their gender. Heavily implied works too - if they're referred to as an "actress" for example, that's as good as them being referred to as "she".... Buut if they're referred to as something that can be either or/is frequently used as either or (eg: "hero" is normally used for both, even though "heroine" exists) then nope. WHEN IN DOUBT, PUT GENDER AS UNKNOWN We want to provide accurate info ^^ If a cat's gender gets confirmed, you go back and edit this bit later cat info's gender bit, but probably when you're adding the cat they're gonna go in unknown since they're new. With this template, also add the cats at the end of each section and move the '= pronoun with it so it gets assigned to everything Number "Conan is a Common Cat in the Castle Cats game. He is the 1st cat in the Hero Book." This part gives info for the part in bold. This one is the most time consuming, and prone to error. You need to add the cats into their place in the Hero Book. You number them help on numbering, see [https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/436386800219455519/604896967599849482/image0.png this image of the hero book with numbers over the top. For why we number this way, see this image of the hero book with annotations of events and add "st/nd/rd/th" on the end below |Conan = 1st |Catniss = 2nd |Francis = 3rd |Juliet = 4th |Romeo = 5th |Leonard = 6th |Bob = 7th |Robin = 8th |Mewton = 9th |Edward = 10th Sound simple? It is... but you also have to renumber every. single. cat. adjust "st/nd/rd/th" to be accurate who comes after them in the Hero Book. Try and check as you go, then press on show changes once you think you've finished numbering and read through the numbers. If you've done it right it will look like you've shifted the cats names to the right numbers and added extra cats at the end, rather than edited the numbers (see capture of changes from adding HB number for what I mean, that probably sounds very confusing X)). Also just read through the numbers and make sure they're right, it's possible someone made an error in the past you can never be too safe! ---- Aaaand that's the Book template DONE! It's the biggest most complicated and time consuming template, so once it's over and done with the next is much easier :) There is no "This template comprises of a list of all existing infobox parameters for all known cats, as of August 10, 2019 (v2.7.11)" you need to update at the end of the page, unlike the other templates. =Skills1 ( ) and Skills2 ( )= NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH These two are pretty much the same thing, so I'll explain them together. These two templates generate the Skills parts in the Description table: These ones are straightforward. You just find their skill #1 from looking at the Hero Book, and then go into Template:Skills1, find the matching comment header for that skill, and add the new cat under it (repeat for all new cats). Then do that for skill #2 in Template:Skills2. =Traits ( )= NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH This template makes the Traits section in the Description table: Pretty much the same thing as Skills. Go into the Hero Book and find the cat's trait, go into Template:Traits and find the appropriate comment header, and add the cat under it (repeat for all new cats). =Ember ( )= Ember is the color, type and number of ember, and coin amount needed to evolve the cat Category:Rare Red Ember To add, you just need to go to the appropriate section denoted by the HTML comments, and add the cat(s) below the last cat in that section. You don't need to move the template caller down in this one, as there is a placeholder instead of a cat as the last point. Common cats are under "color Ember" headings; Rare "Rare color Ember"; Mythic + legendary under "Mythic color Ember"; and cats with unknown colors under "rarity Unknown". Chroma is special and under "Custom". =LTO ( )= This is an EVENT CAT ONLY template. You remove it on not event cat's pages. So what you do, each event/when a new event cat is added, is edit this page so it correctly shows up the top whether or not the cat is available in the game currently. When you go into the page, all the cats are categorized under HTML comments with their event name in them. If an old event has just ended... page has not been updated since it has ended you will need to switch the previous event's heroes over to . You just find that's event's section, and make sure the last cat in the section has been assigned ". Like with the other templates, you don't need to assign Every. Single. cat to lto2|no, just the last one. Then because I'm lazy and can't be bothered writing this out twice D:, see the next section an old event has not just ended..." for what to do next. If an old event has not just ended... mid-event update, mini-event First, find the current event's HTML comment header. If there isn't one, add it at the bottom just BEFORE the " |#default = ". Then, look at if any of the cats in the section are available. No section? Add the new cats below them (/the header) on a new line, and for the last one put "= " after it. Now all the currently available cats are listed as available. Yes cats in the section available? If it's all of them, that's great! You can just change the " " to " " and add the new cat's names into the section, at the end of the list with the last one having the " = ". If it's not all of them then you're gonna need to do a bit of moving! Move the currently available cat's names to the top of the section, keeping the " = " on the very last cat's name in the section. Then, add the new cat's names into the section, just below the already existing in-game cats who are currently available and put "= " next to the last cat who is currently available's name. Hooray! That's all the templates you have to edit! Now to the actual page itself.... =The actual Cat's page= Go to Template:Cat, go into the template and copy the contents. Then go to . The cat's name is your page title. If you're not in SOURCE EDITOR, then please go into source editor and paste the contents of the cat template. The instructions are all there in HTML comments to remove them before publishing, unless they say not to remove them (eg: the outfits comment, which has a gallery for non-outfit images ready to go for if/when the cat gets them). Now for the table section, in the Description part, there's just two more templates you need to understand probably not edit!. Rarity ( ) Rarity is called in the Description section's table. it doesn't have weird formatting. Ignore that :,) Mythic For this one, on the actual cat's page you just need to put . Common = Common, Rare = Rare, Mythic = Mythic, Legendary = Legendary. Please note capitization is important!! Event ( ) Event is also called in the Description section's table... IF the cat is an event cat/they're not from a box. one also doesn't have weird formatting. Ignore that too Valentines Event For this one, !!! Sometimes event names are weird in the template (+ you need to get them EXACTLY the same, otherwise it won't work), all the events you need to know ones that will probably repeat are name = what-you-put-as-the-event-name-in-template: Halloween = Halloween; Purrismas = Purrismas; Valentines Event = Valentine (no s!!); Spring Festival = Spring Festival; Charity (real life cat) = Charity; Charity (not real life cat) = CharityA; Summer = Summer; Mew Year's Eve Event = Mew Year's; Lunar New Year = Lunar New Year; Call of Heroes = Call of Heroes; Anniversary = Anniversary; Calendar cat = Login Event. If it's a new event you will need to add it in the template. All you need to do is add a new line BEFORE the }} at the end of the template "|event name = name Event [[Category:name Cat]]Category:Event Cat". =HELPPPP I AM STILL CONFUSED!!= Then please comment below (or join the Discord and ask in there) and I/someone else will attempt to help you! If you have read it all, and it was confusing, please also tell us that (and what was confusing) so I can attempt to fix it so it DOES make sense ^^ __NOEDITSECTION__